Laura Learns
by Lover of Little House
Summary: Almanzo teaches Laura some sexual pleasures she has never known existed.


I originally intended for it to be another chapter of "Boy, it's Hot Out" but changed my mind. I may add some more chapters later on, hope you enjoy!

Almanzo flopped down on the sofa, leaning his head back. The day had been a terrible one; first the plow handles broke, then one of the horses cut it's leg pretty bad on some barbed wire. The plow would have to be mended, and a bill would have to be payed to Dr. Baker for stitching the horse up. Aside from the fact the horse was out of work for atleast two weeks.

The stress of being a farmer had came very close to snapping Almanzo, and he had to relieve some of that stored frustration. He leaned over to take off his boots- boots that nearly took a team of horses to pull off. After succesfully removing his frustrating footwear, he stood with a groan and began shuffling toward the doorway that led to the stairs.

Laura came out of the kitchen, humming an upbeat tune as she went. She paused when saw Almanzo, "Manly! I have a hot bath waiting for you upstairs, I just carried up the last bucket."

Being a good little wife, Laura had already heated water on the stove so Almanzo could bathe before supper. She walked over to him, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled, "Hello, Beth. And thank you, a hot bath is just what I need."

He went on upstairs and Laura went back to the kitchen to finish supper. Almanzo closed the bedroom door out of habit and looked longingly at the wash tub filled with steaming water. He unbuttoned his shirt, then unbuckling his belt and pulling it out. He pulled his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.

He pulled them down, leaving him nude. One thing few people knew was that he wore no underwear. In fact, Laura was the only one who knew, and on their wedding night she had been quiet surprised. Charles had always wore long-johns, and she knew Albert did too. So he had automatically assumed Almanzo would too, but as he unzipped his pants in the bedroom that night and dropped them, she couldn't help but gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

Almanzo remembered that night with a grin as he eased into the hot water. Laura, being a very young bride, had only seen a dick on a horse or dog, and even then really didn't know its purpose. But, Almanzo had sure tought her on that night. Ofcourse, at present time they had only been married a month, and Almanzo had too little time to be a lover, this time of year demanding he be a farmer from dawn till long after dusk.

He leaned his head foreward, his chin dipping in the soothing water. Look down between his legs, he recalled his childhood days. At age fourteen, when he would go to the lake for a swim with the other boys, he would always catch several jealous glances from boys at ages eighteen and above. But he had grown since then- everywhere.

At current size he was a little longer than eleven inches, and was as proud as a peacock to show it off when he could. He recalled once when on a freight job with Charles, the two had stopped for a swim in a secluded spot off the road. At the time, Charles was still very against the whole Almanzo and Laura deal, and sought to embarass Almanzo anyway he could.

So when the swimming hole came up, he thought he would let Almanzo know who was the bigger 'man' of the two. Needless to say Charles had cut the swimming trip short shortly after the two had undressed, and the rest of the way was a silent ride.

Almanzo sighed, as much as he was enjoying the soak, it was about time he and Laura had some romantic time. During their marriage, the two had had sex twice. With the clearing of the fields, Almanzo was too wore out at night to get frisky, besides he wanted Laura to adjust to the way of things.

Almanzo glanced out the window, the sun was just beginning to sink below the trees, its golden rays barely visible over the lush tops. "Beth! Beth!" he yelled so Laura would be able to hear him from the kitchen.

In about fifteen seconds, the door swung open and Laura came in. When she turned to see Almanzo in the tub, she turned her back before remembering they were married and she had seen it all before and turning around.

"Beth?" Almanzo said, a smile on his face. "My eyes are up here."

Laura turned redder than a tomatoe when he said this, but she looked up at his face. She cleared her throat, "Yes, Manly?"

In truth, Laura was not satisfied with the simple, put in, thrust, cum, pull out, go to sleep thing either, but she did not really know it.

Almanzo folded his hands, "You would help me plow the fields if I asked, wouldn't you?"

Laura nodded, "Ofcourse, I would gladly do it."

Almanzo smiled, "If my feet were killing me, would you massage them?"

"For hours on end if it pleased you." Laura said, taking a step closer.

"If I hurt my back, you would rub it, would you not?" he asked, ready to wrap up his case.

"No question." she said, folding her hands behind her.

With a nod of satisfaction Almanzo rose out of the water like the Loch Ness Monster from the water, and, in a way, a monster did rise up. He stepped out of the tub, "Good. And if I was horny, you would do your best to relieve me?"

Laura didn't know what this new word, horny, meant, but she guessed due to the erect staff between her husband's legs what it meant.

So, mustering up her courage, she replied, "Yes."

Almanzo nodded once more, "Dry me off then."

Laura paused for a moment, scanning the room for a towel. When she saw the one that she had laid out lying on the dresser, she hurried over and grabbed it. Returning to Almanzo, she stood on her tip-toes to dry his hair, laying the towel over his head. After succesfully drying off the forest of hair, she moved down to his chest where grew another forest of hair. It took her half a minute to dry off his front, then she moved to his back.

She knelt, taking a deep breath as she bashfully rubbed the towel over his ass. He startled her when he rested his hand on her head, causing her to jump. Embarassed even more by her skiddishness, she continued to dry him. She moved around with extreme gentleness as she rubbed his member and balls, then down to his legs.

Almanzo groaned as she rubbed his sensitive area, and would have liked for her to show a little more attention to the area she dried so hastily. After his legs and feet were rubbed, he was dry as the desert and ready for the next phase. "Laura," he said with a low voice, "take off your clothes."

Laura took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. She unbuttoned the three buttons at the top of her dress before turning around so that Almanzo could unzip it. With a swish, the dress fell to the floor in a heap, leaving Laura in her underclothes. She bashfully removed them, letting the join the dress in a pile. With a breath, she turned to face Almanzo.

With a grin, he took a step toward her, reaching out with one hand to grasp her breast. While on the small side, they were perfectly rounded and drove Almanzo crazy. He pinched her nipple tightly, causing her to whimper a bit. He took his hand back, "Put your hands on the footboard of the bed and lean forward."

Laura nodded and did as she was told, and Almanzo stepped behind her. He grabbed his belt which was laying in the floor and folded it, pacing behind Laura. Laura, having no idea what was about to happen, stood still as a statue.

He raised the belt and smacked her ass, causing her to let out a yelp of pain and surprise. However, she didn't say anything and didn't move. He raised the belt and slapped her ass again, leaving another red mark across her snowy white ass. He raised it again, bringing it down hard on her ass.

"Oh, Almanzo!" she moaned.

He stepped toward her and put his hands between her legs, rubbing her womanhood. "Looks like this whippin' has got you pretty wet, ain't it, Beth?" he asked with a chuckle. He dropped the belt and smacked her ass with his hand once more before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Come here, Beth." he ordered.

Like an obedient child, she hurried over, reaching behind her to rub her sore ass. "Yes, Manly?" she asked, stopping in front of him. "On your knees." he said, his piercing eyes staring at her. She nodded and dropped to the floor, now eye level with his manhood. She looked away, embarrassed, but Almanzo gently raised her head. "Suck it." he said, eyes darting to his dick then back to Laura. Laura had heard of such things in whispers, but never thought it existed.

"Manly, I don't-" she began. But she stopped as Almanzo picked up the belt, not saying anything. "We can do this, or go back to whag we were doing." he said, looking at her.

So, mustering up all her courage Laura leaned forward, reluctantly taking the head in her mouth. Almanzo groaned, he hadn't had his cock in someone's mouth since a saloon girl five years ago. He put his hand on the back of Laura's head and pushed her further down, causing her to take more of his dick in her mouth. With a louder groan, he gently thrust his hips.

Laura gagged, and started to pull her head up until Almanzo pushed her head back down. She sighed inward, knowing she had to do it. She ran her tongue up and down his length, paying special attention to his head. He groaned and gently thrust his hips.

"Laura! Laura!" he said, his voice hoarse as he drew near to cumming. He moaned as he came, filling Laura's mouth with his hot cum. She pulled away, a disgusted look on his face. She opened her mouth to spit it out, but Almanzo stopped her. "Swallow." he said.

Laura couldn't believe this. She had to swallow this stuff? But, rather than face the belt again she swallowed the seed.

After licking what had spilled onto her lips off, she stood.

"That was amazing." Almanzo said, panting.

Laura smiled, she was glad to please the man that did so much for her. Almanzo stood, putting his arms around Laura and pulling her into a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his hardening member against her lower stomach. He guided her to the bed, where she laid down on her back, knowing what was coming.

He smiled as she spread her legs for him. He grabbed the base of his erect cock and pressed against her entrance. She whimpered, "Please..Manly."

Almanzo grunted and thrust into her, her pussy clamping tightly around his penis. He moaned as he thrust deeply into her, Laura's arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. "Faster, Manly! Harder, Manly!" she pleaded, digging her heels into his ass. As she urged him on, he thrust harder, and he could feel he was soon to release.

With a gutural growl he thrust deeply twice, then came deeo inside Laura. Laura was rocked by her massive orgasm at the same time, falling limp into the covers of the bed. With a smile, Almanzo pulled out and collasped next to her, spent and ready to sleep. He dozed off, and when he was awaken the sun was down and stars were shining out the window.

"Laura? What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Do- do you think you could whip me? Then I could suck you off, and then you make love to me?" she asked hopefully, running a finger across his hairy chest.

"I'm kinda horny."


End file.
